


Second Chance

by Jinx_RK1000



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bottom Michael, Child Neglect, Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_RK1000/pseuds/Jinx_RK1000
Summary: Instead of pushing Cordelia away and going to the woods, Michael accepts her offer of help.





	Second Chance

“We know who you are. Your allies are all dead. You failed.”

Michael turned around abruptly. His eyes narrowed and another tear fell as he looked at her. “I’ve already proven to you that I can defy death. I’m just gonna bring her back! And when I do, my Ms Mead will stand by me as we watch you die.”

Cordelia smirked, already expecting this reaction. “You can certainly go to Hell, but you won’t find her there.”

His eyes widened and his voice pitch got a little higher and he started to get more restless. “What have you done?!”

She paid attention to these details, to the way he reacted to a simple ally’s death, he didn’t show the same reaction to the other two. “Their souls are hidden by a spell only I can break. You’ll never see her again. You’re alone.”

Fresh tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he processed this information. It took all his self control not to break down in front of Cordelia any more than he already was. “I’m never alone… I-I have my father.”

Could it be that Mead was much closer to Michael than she thought, closer than any other ally? There was something in his eyes that showed an almost innocent fear, like the look of a child who was afraid to be alone. Things started to become clear for her as she remembered something Madison said, that a satanist woman took Michael away from Murder House never to be seen by the house's residents again. Could it have been Mead? An idea came to her mind as she studied his expression and body language.

“And where is your father now? Why did he let this happen?”

Michael seemed to be thinking about it. Why indeed would his father let this happen to him and his Ms. Mead? Why would his father want to isolate him and abandon him like this?

“You don’t have to follow this path your father laid out for you. You can write your own destiny, you can still turn away”, she said as she took a couple of steps closer to him, her umbrella held tightly in her hand to prevent it from shaking and giving away how anxious she actually was with the possible outcome of this conversation. She held out a hand to him. “There’s humanity in you, I see it. If you come with me, maybe we can find it. Together.”

There was a hesitation in him, as he looked at her with hope in his wide eyes. But as quickly as that look of hope appeared, it disappeared. He slapped her hand away. “How dare you try to help me after you took everything from me?! Somehow, some way, I’m gonna bring her back, and then I’m gonna kill every last one of you!”

He turned around to leave, he couldn’t stay in her presence any longer, if he could kill her now he would have done so already. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he heard her speak again. 

“And what if I promise to bring her back from Hell if you accept my help and try to become a better man?”

He turned around to face her again. “You think I’m some kind of idiot?”

She sighed and walked towards him again, part of her started to wonder if burning Mead had been such a good idea after all. “What if I make an unbreakable vow?”

He was surprised and speechless for a moment, and when he finally spoke his voice broke a little. “You’re willing to bring her back and risk your life just to help me?”

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "I am. What do you say?”, she held out her hand again.

He looked at her hand for a brief moment as if she had grown a second head, after all why would someone like her waste time helping a lost cause like him? He thought of what would happen to him now, and how Ms Mead would react to this. Would she be mad if he turned his back on satanism? Would she abandon him too? His mind went back to his childhood, from which he barely came out of, he had wanted so badly to be good, he hoped so much that he could change… when exactly did he lose that hope? Was it when his biological parents and stepfather rejected him? Was it when the black mass happened? That old flame of hope that had been extinguished, started to burn away, though very weakly. He should, at the very least, try.

Hesitantly, he took Cordelia’s hand.


End file.
